Message in a Bottle
by Dream Wreaver
Summary: SPOILERS for Through the Looking Glass. Basically a slightly altered final sequence where an unexpected visitor has a delivery for Alice. Tons of fluff, implied ships but not explicit


Hello my lovelies! I'm back, and for those who are following me: while I know I should be writing an epilogue for Darkness has a Heart (I'm working on it) I needed to get this out of my system. For those of you in the Wonderland fandom who haven't read any of my work before: Welcome!

To explain: I saw Through the Looking Glass the day it premiered, and while it was a great movie which I really enjoyed, the ending just really pissed me off. My friend and I were sitting there the last 5-10 minutes or so going. "Kiss, just kiss" and while the ending was a good ending, don't get me wrong, it wasn't the payoff I had quite hoped for from the buildup of the rest of the movie. So, when the real writers leave off, the fan ones can pick up. So I altered one of the last scenes to make it fit me. So obvi, this will contain **SPOILERS** for Alice Through the Looking Glass. If you don't want to be spoiled, please don't read. you have been warned.

Another fair warning, this is a oneshot, and that is all it is ever going to be. Now with that said: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice, because if I did this piece would be canon. All properties go to their rightful and respective owners

* * *

Alice couldn't believe what her mother had just done, ripping up the documents of the bond and telling off Hamish in front of his wife and mother. Oftentimes Alice had thought she'd gotten her headstrong and stubborn nature purely from her father, but maybe there was some reconsidering to be done about that. Alice looked at her mother with a surprised and impressed smile, and they linked arms ready to quit the less than pleasant company, when a throat cleared from behind them.

"Pardon me," a soft, feminine voice lisped, "I do not mean to dampen the dramatic exit, but I am here on an errand that is to be completed posthaste. Time does not like to be kept waiting you know,"

All eyes in the room turned to see a (for Londoners) most unusual young lady. She was cloaked in a motley of colors, everything from browns to greens and all the colors to be thought of in between in some sort of short dress with pants, a waistcoat, and jacket. She was quite pallid, even for London standards, but there was just a hint of color in her cheeks. Her lips were the color of squimberries, complimented by a slightly gap-toothed smile. Large, heterochromatic eyes looked at everyone: one green, one blue, and both were framed by odd markings over the lids and hollows. Lilac surrounded the green eye, and amethyst the blue. And softly curled violet-red hair sprouted from her head. In her hands, with the brim being wrung by bandaged and chemical stained fingers, was a very unique looking, Hatter-like, top-hat.

She looked at them a moment and tilted her head, "My apologies," she said again, but I do have important business and Time does get so impatient when things don't go according to schedule."

"How," Hamish stuttered, "How did you get in here?" he pointed an almost accusatory finger at her.

The girl tilted her head to the other side inquisitively, "I came through the looking glass, like any nonsensical person would. It really is the only way to travel, far easier than climbing up rabbit holes certainly," she began to prattle on about incoherent things.

"Ahem," Alice cleared her throat.

"Bonnet, fez," the girl rasped, blinking owlishly and shaking her head, "I'm fine," she said as she looked at them.

"Excuse me miss," Alice continued, "But who are you?"

"I'm Madailein," she replied, "But you can call me Hattie, everyone does. And you're Alice, _The_ Alice. Just the one I've come looking for. I've something for you from Underland that Time instructed me to bring,"

"You can't be serious," Hamish, said, "Did you hear what nonsense she's been spouting? Coming through the looking glass? A place called Underland? Alice being special?" he sputtered, "For goodness' sake the girl's bloody mad!"

Hattie looked at the uppity British lord and his wife, "Why yes. Certainly, undeniably, and certifiably mad, thank you very much. But then again, I'm sure you'll find that all the best people are," She looked over her shoulder a moment and made a face at nothing, "But Time is motioning that I get on with it. So, here," she strode over to Alice, pulled a sealed bottle with a small rolled up scrap of paper inside.

"A bottle?" Alice asked as she took it from the girl.

"A message in a bottle," Hattie clarified, "The best way to get a message, as I always say, is to get a message in a bottle…" she began running off at the mouth again.

"Hattie," Alice said to get her attention.

"Fez, I'm fine," Hattie shook her head and looked back at them.

"This message, what does it say?" Alice asked her.

"It wouldn't do any good if you don't read it for yourself," Hattie replied, "But Time told me to tell you that you may take as much of him as you need, but you must come back. We're all waiting on you, you know."

"Come back?" Alice asked, "But I have so much to do, so much so see,"

"And that is why Time said what he said," Hattie cut in, " _We_ all know where you belong your Aliceness, but it seems you aren't yet sure. Time said that happens, but he is willing to do you this one favor."

Hamish turned to his mother, "Mother, get me my driver, we'll need to restrain this lunatic and have her put in an institution."

Hattie turned to him, and stared at him a moment, "You two have a son, don't you?" she asked of the heir to the Ascot estate and his wife.

"Ye- yes, we do," Alexandra answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I know him," Hattie responded, "One of the reasons I never liked coming topside for holiday. That boy has no Muchness in him, though I suppose I can't blame him, not when I see where he gets his Muchlessness from after all," She gave a whisper of a laugh, "I mean, how much Muchness can one have when he has to resort to such Slurvish tricks to attempt to get back at the woman he still holds a torch for, simply because she had the Muchness to say 'no'."

There was an awkward silence that followed, with both Lord and Lady Ascot looking at the odd girl with open mouths.

"Hamish," Alexandra said with a shaky voice and ashen complexion, "Hamish darling, is this true? Do you still hold a torch for this, this,"

"Watch it," Hattie warned, "You wouldn't want to end up with a hatpin in that nice head of yours, now would you?"

"Are you threatening my wife?" Hamish turned on her.

"You either, your Muchlessness," Hattie mock-curtsied, "And I do believe you haven't answered the Lady's question."

Hamish's face grew a mottled red with embarrassed rage, "I, this is an outrage, I hope your people are good Kingsleighs, you will need good people for this. Mother, Alexandra!" he barked, "Gather your things and we will take our leave of this place."

"Don't you want to see me off?" Hattie asked innocently, "You didn't seem to believe me when I said I came through the looking glass."

Hamish muttered something, probably a curse, under his breath. The women, having no choice –more precisely no realization of their choice- stood and followed him out the door., leaving only Harcourt behind.

"Did you really say you were from a place called Underland?" He asked, "And that you came through the looking glass?"

"I did indeed," Hattie replied, "And if you don't believe me, you can ask Time himself," She darted out in the direction she appeared to have come from and came back pulling along the demi-god whose castle Alice had only just departed.

"Time?" Alice asked.

"Ah, guten Tag, Fraulein Alice," Time greeted.

"But, but I just left you to recover in your castle," Alice stammered.

"No, you left your Time. I am a different Time," Time replied, "Here to keep a certain little Hatter's apprentice on schedule."

"But, the only way is through the Chronosphere, and you said,"

"I used the other time ship," Time answered, "And now that our business here is done, we must return. Young Hattie," he said to the girl, who was looking at Harcourt with scrutiny, "Hattie,"

"Oh!" Hattie exclaimed, breaking out of her stupor, "I was just thinking this one looks like the Queen's consort, doesn't he Time? Doesn't he look like her Majesty's husband the White Knight?"

"Remember Hattie," Time warned, "You cannot interfere with, or change the past. You can only learn from it. We have done what has needed to be done, now we must return."

"Yes your Timeness," Hattie said, "Oh, I can't wait to see you again!" she exclaimed happily to Alice and her mother, "They're all waiting you know, waiting, to meet you."

"Who is?" Alice asked.

"Hattie," Time warned again.

"I, I can't say," Hattie mumbled, "Oh, but you'll know all about it once you read the message."

"Come young Hightopp, we must go," Time said.

"You're a Hightopp?" Alice asked.

"A Kingsleigh-Hightopp," Hattie corrected, "But I've said too much already. Time and I need to fly."

"But won't you run into your past self if you go back to Underland?"

"I do not exist in this time, so there is no issue with that," Hattie replied, "And Time cannot be unraveled by seeing himself. Now, are you going to see us off or not?"

"Yes," Alice answered, "I do believe I shall,"

Hattie and Time turned and started walking, Alice followed and Mrs. Kingsleigh and Harcourt, with dropped jaws and the inability to know if they should believe or not, brought up the rear. They came to a room with a large fireplace and a looking glass the same size hanging above the mantle. Time and Hattie swiftly began to climb up until they stood on said mantle, backs to the looking glass and looking at those they were leaving.

"Why do you come to London on holiday?" Harcourt asked, "If you really are from a place called Underland?"

"To visit my grandfather," Hattie answered, "Well, my other grandfather. You see, mother and Grandmother didn't believe it would be respectful to dig him up only to bury him back in Underland. Besides, this was the world he loved, only fitting it's where his remains remain."

"I… see…" Harcourt said.

"You don't, but that's neither here nor there," Hattie told him. She turned to Time, "Speaking of which, where _are_ here and there?"

"I am Time, not Space," Time told her, "Now waive goodbye,"

"So wait," Alice said as they were waving, "You two, you're from the future?"

"Past is the present is the future," Hattie replied, "And every which way in between."

"I myself am fluid yet unchanging. It is my very nature," Time answered.

"But, when will I meet you all again?" Alice pressed.

"Years from now," Hattie responded, "When I'm younger and you're older. Say, would you like to hear my father's favorite question before I go?"

"Very well," Alice replied.

"Then you can tell me: why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Alice's eyes widened, only one person she knew ever asked that question, "I haven't the slightest idea," she replied with a smile.

Hattie clapped her hands in delight, "Neither do I. Fairfarren, Alice," She waved farewell one last time, then took Time's hand and they turned to the looking glass. Hattie threw a soft smile over her shoulder as she and Time stepped forward. The looking glass rippled as they passed through, but when they were gone the glass was still as if they'd never been there at all.

"My word," Mrs. Kingsleigh said as she watched the empty space on the mantle, "Alice, is that what happened during the engagement party three years ago?"

"Not exactly," Alice replied, boy did she have some explaining to do.

After telling the whole story, including her latest adventure down below, her mother and Harcourt were shocked.

"There's a whole other world out there?" Harcourt asked, "One that has been untapped? With all sorts of resources that could be marketed to Londoners? With all sorts of trade agreements that could be set up? Miss Kingsleigh, why haven't you attempted a business proposal there?"

"I," truth be told, the thought had never occurred to her, "I didn't realize."

"Look, there is time, right?" Harcourt asked, "Time said he'd give you as much of himself as you needed right?"

Alice nodded but said nothing.

"Well then, I have an idea," Harcourt continued, "I have some money set aside. Not much, mind you, but if we all pull together we can set up our own trading company. Once we get ourselves established we can attempt bringing Underland goods Above. If there are any oddities that look even remotely like that girl we could make a fortune!"

"There are many things you don't know about Underland," Alice said sharply, "Anything that seems impossible here is possible there. Plants can talk, animals too. There's a drink that makes you shrink, and a cake that makes you grow. Cats can disappear, and playing cards are soldiers. And that's only the tip of the iceberg. But I will tell you this, those people are not oddities, and I will not have you parading them about London like some sort of freak show."

"I never thought of it that way," Harcourt replied, "But if we can get to be the sole market for Underlandian goods, we can regulate what comes through and make sure no one is being exploited."

"Alice," Mrs. Kingsleigh cut in gently, "I think this could be a wonderful opportunity."

"You know, mother, I think you're right."

And that was exactly what they did. The three pooled their money and opened up their own trading company and began their maiden voyage: the captain of the vessel clutching a small bottle with a small rolled up scrap of paper in it and the words ' _Open Me_ ' etched into the glass. Five years from their establishment they had cemented themselves in London and were able to begin trade agreements with Underland. Alice returned once more, bringing Harcourt and her mother along with her. Positions were opened and filled, goods unlike any Londoners had ever seen flowed through the looking glass and raked in a pretty pound from the nobility.

As for the Ascot family, Hamish had attempted to have the girl he had met that day committed, but he was unable to locate her. The Kingsleighs and Harcourt denied her ever having been there and saying that if anyone was insane it was the Lord. His mother had chosen to forget the whole thing ever happened, leaving only his wife as his support, and with no evidence he was quickly removed from his position of chair of the board; left to live in the shame his scandal had wrought.

Relationships were made, some long overdue, and weddings were held. Celebrations were had and the general craziness that was Underland grew crazier. Eventually, there were national Holidays declared. Time kept the grand clock moving, and seasons passed.

One cool morning in the Underlandian autumnal season a sharp cry was heard throughout the Hightopp household. The entire Hightopp family, plus one more, rushed to the master bedroom where a midwife was just exiting. With baited breath the group tiptoed in to find two haggard looking individuals. One was a man with wild ginger hair, the other –in the bed- was a golden haired blue eyed woman, cradling a small bundle to her chest. The group crept closer, the woman gave a tired smile and adjusted the bundle, having it face the others as she drew the fabric away from the babe's face. And there it was, a small child with an ivory complexion and lilac and amethyst splotches over its eye sockets. The audience gasped as the baby opened its eyes and they got a good look at it: it was a little girl, and she had one green eye, one blue, and a small tuft of violet-red hair.

* * *

YAY for time travel being a canon thing in this universe! Please leave a review, they mean so much! If you have any questions for me, search for my penname on Tumblr or else I cannot guarantee I will get back to you. Thank you so much and until we meet again, Fairfarren!


End file.
